


What I Know

by BloodyMary



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Gen, Horror, Scary Moon, the supernatural through an unpowered character's eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyMary/pseuds/BloodyMary
Summary: My name is Osaka Naru and I want to share with you what I know about our world.





	

My name is Osaka Naru and I want to share with you what I know about our world.

 

  1. It is a place of terror. One night, I woke up to find my mother replaced by a living corpse. Her skin was parchment thin and dry, the colour of dirty sand. Her neck twisted at an unnatural angle and her eyes were little pools of darkness with one glowing golden point.  
  
I blacked out.  

  2. My best friend is more than a school girl. She thinks I don’t know, but I’ve seen her. I’ve seen her hold a disc of pure light the slices through abominations. I’ve seen her call upon-  
  
No, this is not yet the time to explain this.  

  3. Chaos is alive. It has come once, and will keep returning. It is That Which Is Not. But it wishes to Be.   
  
I have seen it.



 

Imagine an absence. You cannot. It is incomprehensible, and it does not comprehend itself—all that it knows is that it needs, it wants, it hungers. But it can never gorge itself to fullness, for It Is Not.

 

How can one fight against it? If we cannot conceive our foe, if it is an absence of all, how can we stop it?

 

Imagine a girl. No, imagine ten girls. Ask me how they can fight Chaos. Or do not—I will tell you anyway.

 

Now, think of water—how it will fill your mouth and nose and lungs. How it will become ice and ensconce you.

 

Think of fire. How it burns.

 

Think of thunder.

 

Think of light. How it burns, so brightly.

 

Think of the sky. Of how the wind cuts you, how the heavens shake the Earth.

 

Think of the sea. How at any moment it can drown us all, shatter us with its fury.

 

Think of time. How with every single passing second, we die.

 

Think of death. Think of eternal silence. Of darkness without end.

 

Now, think of love. Of a mother holding a child, of lovers sharing a kiss, of friends playing games together.

 

And That Which Is Not will Become. An absence of a concept is filled with a concept, and it that moment becomes more than nothingness.

 

My name is Osaka Naru and this is what I know of our world.

 


End file.
